Hunger - SVU Bensler Fanfic
by SVU4life1127
Summary: Elliot has to struggle between his hunger for blood and his hunger for love. But which will win? Will someone or something stand in his way of being with Olivia? I got this idea from TVD the plot is different and everything is mine accept of course the SVU characters. If you like SVU bensler and paranormal stuff you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Elliot's POV**.

I've decided to return to highschool. I want to live a life, be normal even if it's just for one day. Just one day is all I ask for. I've been running for centuries but not anymore. If I was going to live forever I was going to experience human life. I was going to be a teenager and get drunk. I was going to do it all. So I set about enrolling in a local highschool in some small town in Virginia. I was excited I have to admit. Almost as a young child would be on Christmas. This however was a risk, danger, blood everywhere I turn. But I can do it right? That's what I thought before it all went wrong. ..

Olivia Benson. The most beautiful girl in school, she's not popular, she's not on the cheerleading squad. Her clothes seem worn out and raggedy but she's perfect. With beautiful flowing long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She truly did have my attention and she didn't even know it. I tried approaching her after our last class but she had already rushed off. It had been a long day full of temptation and setbacks. But seeing her made it all worth it. I had to know her. I would do anything to figure her out.

As I was walking someone went right onto me. I look directly in front of me and see her. "I'm sorry" she said speaking ever so softly and sweetly.

"It was my fault" I smiled. In all honest it was, I'd I hadn't been thinking of her then i would never have bumped into her. I looked into her eyes. "I'm Elliot" I introduced myself hoping to strike up a conversation.

"I'm Olivia" she smiled brightly. "We have English together right?" she asked and I nod with a smile. "Well it was nice talking to you" she said before walking around me. I sighed and decided to head to the woods. I was starving after a hard day of school work. I needed to avoid people. If I got hold of human blood again... I don't know what would happen... I just know it wouldn't be good...

 **Olivia's POV.**

I guessed my mom would be drunk again so I decided to go for a walk in the woods. What's the worst that could happen? This is a boring town anyway. I thought to myself but looking back I couldn't have been more wrong. I longer to turn back time I had this innocent state of mind because what happened next shocked me. As I was walking through the woods I heard rustling in the leaves which gave me an uneasy feeling. I decided to head back but I fell slashing my wrist my stomach and part of my shoulder and neck. I was bleeding heavily. I began blacking out. It was a serious fall. I should've died... but I didn't... you might be wondering how I'm alive. And my honest answer is I don't fully understand. I just know everything's different now. My life is different

 **I didn't have time to edit this (ik I never do) between hospital appointments and exams and then finding out i have both in one day has been stressful. But for summer I'll be bored and have a lot more time to write (and edit. Better at least) also I'll update my other stories soon I promise. . Please let me know if I should continue. I know the first chapter is awful bur please bare with me. Thanks everyone for reading this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot's POV.

I stood over her panicking. What had I done? I saw her lying there. All that blood... I just lost control. Then I saw her laying in my arms, so helpless.. so weak, so delicate. I cut my wrist and fed her my blood. I was going to heal her. I waited patiently for her to wale and when she did I saw feat in her eyes. I didn't want to make her forget.. I wanted her to know. I don't know why but I trusted her with everything in me. "It's alright. I won't hurt you" I said softly

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled before starting to run. I caught up to her with ease.

"Listen. Just let me explain. I need you to understand. I could make you forget all this. But I trust you. If I wanted you dead you'd be dead. I wouldn't have helped you"

"Oh that's comforting" she said sarcastically but I could tell her sarcasm was only to hide her fear. I let her go anyway without making her forget. She was smart enough to keep quiet. I knew that much at least. Of course I had to be careful but not with her. I wouldn't let myself hurt her again. I'd do better. Much better.

I **'m so sorry I took so long. I really went through a rough patch with writing. Pease review and give your ideas to help out with this and other stories too.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
